friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout Pony (Prologue)
By Terrarian Pony Author's Note: Hello everypony, and every human, today I present to you a special story today. Yes, it's about, me a human, going into the pony world, and turning into a pony. (I will give you a title picture later.) It'll be very... interesting for me to say the least, but for some reason I had the idea while I was coming home from watching the new Power Rangers movie today. I'm not a big fan of Power Rangers, but I have to say it was super awsome, and funny. But mostly funny. So if you don't mind, we'll get this started. By the way, this story is an inspiration of the fanfic "Project Sunflower". It was a very inpiring one, and I think people should read it. Story: Next: Fallout Pony: Episode 1; Vault 8 and Nuclear Ending Summary: So yeah! As the Chinese commies invade America, Michael gets entered into Vault 8, an experimental vault, where the scientist experiment with parallel travel between two dimensions. Unfortunately, there could only be one volunteer, and Michael has made the decision that he was going to be a pony, and travel to Equestria. Terrarian Pony By Terrarian Pony Prologue ... Tom:" But Theo, it's simply not a good idea." Tom was pointing at the schematics of Vault 8. Tom:" I mean, three nuclear reactors? That's asking for trouble." The old scientist kept fiddling through his files, seeming to look for one inparticular. Theo:" Trust me, Tom. I know what I am doing. We built all three for a reason. Two of those reactors is going towards our special machine here." He motioned to some sort of machanical gateway. Tom didn't seem amused. Tom:" What even is this thing?" Theo:" The future, mister Tom. It is simply built to cross through... get this... parallel dimensions." Tom:" What!? You're kidding me, right? You have to be joking." Theo:" Science is not a joke, Tom. Even you are smart enough to know that. The idea, is that our specific residents may have a new world to travel, and experience." Tom:" Do even have a world in which to bring them? Do you know what it looks like, or if it's habitable?" Theo:" I admit, we have been looking for a while. We found a few that seemed habitable, however, only one seems to have peeked our interest. I've been sending eyebot cameras into this new dimension for pictures, and videos." Tom:" I'm no scientist like you are Theo, but even I know that eyebots aren't supposed to have cameras inside of them. They're flying radio robots." Theo:" Our Vault 8 scientists have modified them. Seriously, Tom. Do you distrust my judgement that much?" Tom:" Theo, your an old man, with a doctorate. What if you are doing something wrong? What if... what if you were causing an uncontrollable rift in time and space or something? Ever think of that?" Theo:" Nonsense, Tom. Besides, that is why we have the link stablizers." He pointed up at the glowing bulbs that latched to the edges of the gateway. Theo:" Listen, don't think of this project as an act of rocket science. Simply think of it as a door that opens up to a brighter future." Tom:" But we only have 20 people scheduled for Vault 8, that is to include the two of us. Which means we'll only be sharing this new world with 18 other people. Are the current inhabitants on this new world even human?" Theo:" No, but I don't think they pose a threat to us?" Tom:" It kinda seems like your talking out of your butt here, Doctor Theo." Theo:" Pardon your manners, mr. Tom. I hope you don't start talking like that when our guests begin to arrive." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Incompleted) Category:Fanfiction (Fanon)